The present invention relates to an improved vanity mirror and more particularly to a vanity mirror which is capable of involving a fewer number of parts involved as well as reducing the thickness of the vanity mirror.
Some vanity mirrors used in the automobile, particularly those attached to the sun visor therein, use a lamp for illumination purposes during the night operations for the passenger""s sake.
FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 shows a conventional vanity mirror, in which the numeral 20 denotes a vanity mirror composed of a body base 22 centrally attached with a mirror 21, a cover 23 openably attached to said body base 22 by way of a hinge mechanism and lamp sections 24 attached to the opposite sides of said mirror 21 and adapted to be powered on and off through opening of said cover 23.
Further, said lamp sections 24 are composed of recesses 221 formed on both sides of said mirror 21 in the body base 22, lamp holding metal members 25 attached in said recesses 221 from the reverse side thereof and fuse type lamps 26 held by holding pieces 251 attached on the body base 22 to forwardly project therefrom.
Each fuse bulb 26 is connected to bus bars 27 by way of each bulb holding metal member 25. One of said bus bars 27 is attached a lead wire L connected thereto from an automotive power source (not shown).
Said cover 23 is formed with protuberance 231, which is adapted to press a bent terminal piece 28 provided at a reverse side of the body base 22 to have a lead wire L connected thereto. Thereby, the fuse bulb 26 is turned on as a result of said terminal piece 28 being brought into contact with the bus bar 27. Further, the closure of the cover 23 causes the protuberance 231 formed on the cover 23 is detached from the terminal piece 28 such that the terminal piece 28 returns to its original position by virtue of its resiliency to remove the electrical connection and turn off the fuse bulb.
However, the vanity mirror 20 with the above structure has the fuse bulb 26 retained by the holding pieces 251 which are in need of a certain extent of thickness and there is a limit no matter how strenuously an effort is made to produce as thin a vanity mirror as possible.
There is another problem that the need for connection of each fuse bulb 26 to a bus bar 27 by way of the bulb holding metal member 25 causes the manufacturing cost to increase.
The present invention has been made to solve the afore discussed problems and its object is to provide a vanity mirror which is as thin as possible and capable of having the manufacturing cost as low as possible by having a fewer number of parts. Therefore, the vanity mirror of the invention essentially comprises a body base having a mirror attached thereto; a cover plate openably attached to said body base through a hinge mechanism; a switch turned on and off though opening and closing of said cover plate; and an illumination unit composed of a lamp connected to lead wires and a lens plate adapted to be attached and detached to said base plate; said illumination unit detachably attached to body base body base.